


[PODFIC] Skin A Cat

by analise010



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Police, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Stakeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analise010/pseuds/analise010
Summary: Since Romanov got promoted, no one’s been able to stick with Barton more than a couple of months. Until Kate, anyway.





	[PODFIC] Skin A Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhiteHaru37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteHaru37/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Skin A Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9507080) by [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/pseuds/paperclipbitch). 



Cover made by my best girl, reena_jenkins.

| 

## Streaming Audio

For mobile streaming: **[***Click here***](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bMCU%5d%20Skin%20A%20Cat.mp3)**

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Download (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bMCU%5d%20Skin%20A%20Cat.mp3)|| Size: 6.5 MB || Duration: 00:08:43

  
---|---


End file.
